For Love or Friendship
by Fusion Max People
Summary: When five girls enter the magical world of Hogwarts...things change....a test of love and friendship come in their way...only one will remain.....Please RR
1. The beginning

Cortaz opened her eyes. Glancing around her, she saw she was lying in  
a dense forest.  
Cortaz: "W-what? H-huh? W-where am I? What happened?"  
Cortaz sat up and looked around. Suddenly she heard a voice.  
Keanna: "Cortaz! What are we doing here?!...Scary...Eew! Mosquito!!"  
Then, Keanna saw a shadow loom over her.  
Keanna: "Aaarrgghhhh!!! HELLPPPP!!!"  
  
Elisha: "Stop screaming Kia! It's me! Elie!"  
Keanna: "Oh..heehee...oops...sorry...it's scary ya know..."  
Cortaz: "Why, this looks like the forbidden forest!! But what in the  
world am I doing here??"  
Elisha: "The what?? Forbidden forest? How did we come here?  
But..that's......t-that's impossible!"  
Soon Ly and Lisa joined the three with confused expressions.  
Ly: "Wait a second...is this not Hogwarts?! My dream school!  
But...it's real?!?!"  
Lisa: "What's happening?"  
Elisha: "Okay okay people! Let's think...where are we?"  
Cortaz: "We are in a forest! So...how do we get outta here?"  
Out of the blue, a figure of a guy stepped out from the darkness.  
Draco: "What are you doing here? You do know that this is the  
forbidden forest?"  
Ly: "OH MY GOODNESS! DRACO!! FOR REAL?!"  
Keanna: "Yucks!! ( hides behind Cortaz ) Psst...he's looking at you,  
Ly!"  
Just then, the five girls heard a rustling noise among the trees.  
Cortaz: "What's that?!"  
Ly: "Dunno..."  
Lisa: "( gasps ) Ghost?"  
Then, three people appeared between the trees. There were two boys and  
a girl.  
Draco: "Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter, mudblood and weasel..."  
Harry: "Shaddup, Malfoy." ( notices Cortaz )  
Suddenly the trees rustled again. A hairy leg poked out of the dense  
bushes.  
Ron: "Oh my goodness! It's Aragog!"  
Aragog: "Who dares enter my territory?!?!"  
Harry: "W-we are sorry! W-we were just leaving..."  
Draco: "DUCK!"  
But he was too late. Aragog's leg lashed out at Ly, whacking her in  
the stomach.  
Keanna: "LY! Are you alright?!?! Argghhh!!"  
Before anyone could react, Aragog's leg whipped Keanna and Lisa and  
flung them away.  
Lisa Keanna: "AAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!! HEELPPPPPPPPP!!!!!"  
Ron jumped up and grapped Keanna by the hand, and pulled her back, but  
Lisa flew away into the dark forest. Elisha immediately ran after her.  
Keanna: "Lisa!! Thanks!.... ( blush )"  
Ron: "Uh...no prob. ( blush )"  
Draco: "STUPEFY!"  
Harry: "STUPEFY!"  
Hemione: "STUPEFY!"  
Just before the giant spider backed off into the forest, Ly fell to  
the ground.  
  
Aragog, retreated two steps, but came forth another three steps.  
Harry: "STUPEFY!"  
Hermione: "IPENDIMENTA!"  
Draco: "STUPEFY!"  
Keanna: "Whoa! How did'cha do that?! Teach me!"  
Finally, Aragog retreated back into the shadows of the towering trees.  
Draco: ( he picks up Ly ) "Hurry everyone, run! Before it chases after  
us!"  
The seven of them ran back to the Hogwarts grounds, Draco carrying Ly,  
Ron following close behind Keanna and Harry pulling Cortaz in one hand  
and Hermione in the other...  
  
Later  
In the hospital wing, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Cortaz were  
crowded around two beds. In one of them lay Ly in a deep sleep. Keanna  
was seated upon the other, with her hand in a sling.  
Harry: "Hey, you sure you're alright?"  
Cortaz: "Huh? Y-yeah. I think. Hey! You're the famous Harry Potter  
I've read so much about, right?"( she noticed the scar )  
Harry: "Urm, yeah. Haha. I'm not really that great."  
Ron: "Kia, you okay? Does your arm still hurt?"  
Keanna: ( blush ) "Yes, I'm okay...only a bit...but it's okay..."  
( As/N: The boys are so worried 'bout the girls! )  
All of a sudden everyone's eyes fell upon Draco who was staring at Ly  
in a sort of trance.  
Cortaz: "Oo-la-la!, somebody's in love!....( giggles )"  
Draco: ( snaps out of trance ) "Eh? What?"  
Cortaz: "Nevermind! Urm...so, where exactly are we?"  
Hermione: "Didn't you know? You're in Hogwarts! The school of  
witchcraft and wizardry! By the way, I'm Hermione! And you three are?"  
Keanna: "Keanna Fuller! But you can call me Kia!"  
Cortaz: "I'm Cortaz deon Amber. And she's Ly. Nice ta meet you."  
Cortaz pointed at the motionless Ly, just as Professor Dumbledore came  
in followed by Professor McGonagall.  
Professor Dumbledore: "Ah, so these are the ones found outside in the  
forbidden forest, are they not?"  
Harry: "She ( points at Cortaz ), Kia and Ly."  
Cortaz: "Urm...how did we get here?"  
Professor Dumbledore: "Ah, that, I shall explain later. But now, you  
shall be taken care of by Madam Promfey."  
Keanna: "B-but, I'm so confused! First we appear in a forest, next  
we're attacked by a giant spider or whatever, now Ly might die any  
second and I want to go home!"  
Harry Hermione Ron Draco: ( shocked ) "You mean you came from the  
muggle world?!"  
Keanna: "Urm, yeah, sorta...I dunno! But all I-"  
Suddenly Keanna stopped talking and turned her head in the direction  
of Ly.  
Ly: "Urgh......where-am I? Am I dead? Cortaz? Kia? KIA! What's wrong  
with your arm?! Where's Lisa and Elie?"  
Draco: "That's right! There were two other just now..."  
Just as Ly was about to jump out of bed her wound made her shriek in  
pain and she fell onto the floor wincing...  
  
Draco: "Ly!"  
By then Draco had ran to Ly's side.  
Draco: "Are you okay?!"  
Professor McGonagall: "Yes. The two other, of course. Professor  
Dumbledore, what will you do about them?"  
Professor Dumbledore: "I will take care of that too. We shall not  
discuss any of this here. Good day."  
And with that, Professor Dumbledore walked out, with Professor  
McGonagall close on his heels.  
Somewhere in the depths of the forest, two figures pushed through the  
maze of leafy branches and dense shrubs.  
At Hogwarts...  
Keanna and Ron were walking in the hallways to the hospital wing when  
Keanna accidentally bumped into someone.  
Neville: "Oops! Sorry-"  
Suddenly he stopped.  
Neville: "Oh my goodness! The girl next to Ron is so totally cute!"  
Keanna ran her hand through her fousled hair and grinned, making her  
look even more prettier.  
Keanna: "Aw, no prob. ( wink ) See ya!"  
As Ron saw Keanna winking at Neville, a look of jealousy crossed his  
face. But it quickly turned into a smile as Keanna turned and tugged  
at Ron's robes.  
Keanna: "Let's go Ron!"  
Ron: "Uh...okay..."  
Suddenly as Ron followed Keanna, he was pulled back by Neville.  
Neville: "Hey Ron! Who's that girl?"  
Ron: "Keanna. She from the muggle world."( he was trying to keep his  
voice calm )  
Neville: "Well, muggle or not, she's definitely a hottie!"  
Keanna: "Hey guys! Whatcha talking about? Let's go Ron!"  
Ron: "Okay okay. See you around Neville."  
Neville: "See ya...Keanna... "  
  
At the hospital wing...  
Hermione: "Ly, do you feel better?"  
Ly: "Yeah...just a little stomach ache..."  
Just then Draco came in.  
Hermione: "Whoa. Never expected to see you here Malfoy."  
Draco: "My whereabouts does not have your concern mudblood."  
Hermione: "What are you doing here anyway? Where are your two goons?"  
( glares at each other )  
Ly: "Okay guys! Cool it!"  
Next came Ron and Keanna.  
  
Keanna: "Hey Ly! How are you? What's the commotion about?"  
Hermione: "Hi Ron. What took you so long?"  
Ron: "Hm? Oh, Kia and I ran into Neville."  
Finally came Cortaz and Harry.  
Cortaz: "Hi everyone! puff Sorry I'm late!" puff  
Keanna: "Aahhhh!"  
Hermione: "What? Kia you okay?"  
Keanna: "Mosquito!"  
Everyone: ( sweatdrop --)  
Madam Promfey: "Please keep your voices down!"  
Keanna: "Oops...sorry..."  
Unexpectedly another visitor came in.  
Cedric: "Hello people. Professor Dumbledore wants to meet the girls  
from the muggle world."  
Harry: "Hey Cedric. A prefect I see."  
Cedric: ( smile ) "Yeah. Right, gotta job to be done."  
Cortaz: "You talking 'bout us?"  
Keanna: "Great! Now I'll find out the truth!"  
Ly: "Okay. But I think I need help..."  
Cedric: "Yeah. Don't ask me why."  
As Keanna and Cortaz helped Ly walk out, Keanna heard a soft whisper  
from Cedric.  
Cedric: "See ya."  
Keanna smiled in return, and then went lost in her thoughts.  
( As/N: Harry led the way )  
Along the way they met Professor McGonagall.  
Professor McGonagall: "This way. Please follow me."  
Cortaz nodded and the three continued, leaving Harry behind. They  
walked through many hallways and at last they came to a stop in front  
of a huge stone eagle which had what seemed like a part of a staircase  
stuck to it.  
Professor McGonagall: "Go on. Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for  
you."  
This time Keanna nodded in reply. But all this while the three were  
speechless as they wondered, what would await for them? Now the truth  
was at the doorstep. Cortaz, Keanna and Ly stepped onto the stairs.  
Then, Professor McGonagall said a password, suddenly, the stairs  
started moving round and round, each time bringing them higher and  
higher. Finally, when the stairs stopped, they saw in front of them  
stood a door.  
Cortaz: ( inhale )"Well, here we are."  
Ly: "C'mon..."  
Ly pushed the door open. To their surprise, there they stood in the  
most magnificent room they ever seen in their entire lives. On the  
walls hang portraits of Hogwart's past headmasters and mistresses. And  
there were shelves and rows of books. Hundreds – maybe thousands of  
them. But what caught their attention the most was a phoenix which  
stood proudly on its' golden perch. The three were mesmerised by it's  
wonderful mixture of colours.  
Cortaz: "Oh wow...it's like a sunset..."  
Keanna: "Its' fabulous..."  
Ly: "I've never seen such a beautiful bird before..."  
Professor Dumbledore: "Ah, I see you have met Fawkes."  
Then, without warning, the phoenix burst into flames and turned into  
ashes which dropped onto the golden plate below.  
  
Cortaz: "Professor! It – It – it just caught fire!"  
Keanna: "Sorry! We - we didn't mean to!"  
Ly was still speechless and shocked by what had just happened.  
Professor Dumbledore came down from the second level.  
Professor Dumbledore: "Ah, and about time too. You see, when a phoenix  
reaches to a certain age, it bursts into flames and will reborn again  
from it's ashes."  
Now everyone turned their focus back to the plate of ashes. Suddenly,  
the ashes started moving. Then a tiny head poked out from the ashes  
slowly.  
Cortaz: "Wow..."  
Keanna: "Oh! It's so cute!"  
Ly: "Man! I must memorise this stuff!"  
Professor Dumbledore: "The most extraordinary thing about a phoenix is  
that it's tears can heal wounds. Ah...excellent creature..."  
Cortaz: "Professor, I believe you wanted to meet us?"  
Professor Dumbledore: "Ah, yes, of course. Please sit."  
And with a wave of his wand, three chairs appeared right before them.  
They sat and faced Professor Dumbledore in front of his desk. There  
were several little silver intruments on which some were moving and  
others not.  
Professor Dumbledore: "I shall start with you, Miss Fuller."  
Professor Dumbledore looked straight at her through his half-moon  
glasses. Keanna felt a shiver run down her spine which made her shift  
in her sit.  
Professor Dumbledore: "Now, do you know of a woman named Sanjestia  
Fuller?"  
Keanna: "Yes...that's my mom...what's wrong?"  
Professor Dumbledore: "Sanjestia Fuller was a daughter of a teacher of  
Magical Arts. She accidentally found the portal to the muggle world  
and escaped there.Sanjestia married a muggle with the same family name  
as her. Miss Fuller, you are a mixed blood which means you're a  
witch."  
Keanna: ( shocked )"Huh?!?! Is that why I'm here? "  
Ly: "Wow! Way to go Kia!"  
Professor Dumbledore: "Miss Fuller, your mother had arranged for you  
to be enrolled in Hogwarts. Unfortunately, she was killed in a  
battle."  
Keanna: "What?! How did she die? Nobody told me 'bout that...all they  
told me was she died in a car crash..."  
Cortaz: "I'm sorry Kia..."  
Professor Dumbledore: "I will explain when the time is ripe. Miss  
Bauldelairexpep, your father, was my cousin."  
Ly: ( Very shocked ) "W-w-wa-wa-wa- that means I'm your – your – your  
– impossible!"  
Cortaz: "...Urm...so...what about me?"  
Professor Dumbledore: "Miss Amber, you too are a pure blood like Miss  
Bauldelairexpep –"  
Ly: "If it's easier...you can call me Ly?"  
Professor Dumbledore: "– Miss Ly. Miss Amber, your parents are a well-  
known wizard and witch – Corehea Bchea Amber and Mr Vanred Amber. For  
your safety, they sent you to the muggle world."  
Cortaz: "But... it's impossible! I can't be a-a-a witch?! But what are  
they protecting me from?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore: "All I can say now is that your aunt and uncle  
do not know of your parent's true identity. The frequent business  
trips your parents go is when they make visits back here."  
Cortaz: "Wow! So...where are they now?"  
Keanna: "Hey! I'm a witch! I'll turn all of you into...urm...cute  
liddle teddy bears!" ( everyone ignores her )  
Professor Dumbledore: "I'm afraid to say that they have gone missing,  
as to why your aunt and Uncle have proclaim them dead."  
Cortaz: "No...I refuse to accept! What happened to them? You did sent  
someone to find them didn't you?" sniff  
Keanna: "It's okay, Cortaz...I'm sure they would be found...soon..."  
aww...poor Cortaz!  
Ly: "Don't worry! You can stay with me for now! They'll be found!"  
Cortaz: "............Where are Lisa and Elie?"  
Professor Dumbledore: "That I cannot answer. The key to them lies  
within you. That will be all for now. You may return."  
( As/ N: They've got a special room to stay in temporally )  
Keanna: "Thank you Professor!" How could my mother leave me like that?  
I really miss her...  
  
Meanwhile...  
Elisha: "Quick! Run!"  
Lisa: "No! Look! My leg!"  
Elisha: "Nevermind! I'll stall it! Run Lisa!!"  
Lisa: "NO!! What about you?!"  
Elisha: "JUST GO!!"  
Elisha pushed Lisa forward and thrust a heavy rock at the monstrous  
spider. Being weak she could not throw far, but it landed on its' leg.  
Unfortunately, the spider was too strong for Elisha. It continued to  
chase her. Lisa, from afar, watched fearfully as Aragog snapped at  
Elisha in rage, slashing her arms.  
Lisa: "You're bleeding!!"  
Elisha: "RUN!!"  
Lisa: "Okay! okay!"  
Chae: "STUPEFY!"  
Chae threw the spell at Aragog straight – on, forcing it to retreat  
back deeper into the forest out of exhaustion...  
Lisa: "Wha – what hap – happened??"  
Elisha: "Eh? Who's that?"  
Chae: "Yo girls! You two okay?"  
Elisha: "Um...who are you?"  
Lisa: "Y – yeah..."  
Chae: "Chae Zacri. Just came here last year but I'm cramming to make  
up for it. I'm in Hufflepuff third year."  
Elisha: "HUH?"  
Lisa: "How confusing..."  
  
Elisha: "Urm...where are we? How did we get here? Where are Cortaz, Ly  
and Kia?"  
Chae: "Heh, you're in the forbidden forest. It's pretty dangerous out  
here. Who are you gals? Where're you from?"  
Elisha: "I'm Elisha. Just call me Elie."  
Lisa: "I'm Lisa. Nice to meet you."  
Chae: "But what are you doing here?"  
Elisha: "Dunno."  
Chae: "Wait a sec...MUGGLES?......Eh, nevermind that. I did better  
take you back to Professor Dumbledore."  
Lisa: "Who's that?"  
Elisha: "Who?"  
Lisa: "Oh! I remember! He's the principle of Hogwarts!" ( she reads  
Harry Potter too )  
Chae: "Nevermind. Professor Dumbledore will tell you everything."  
Elisha: "......"  
  
At Hogwarts' entrance, Cortaz suddenly spots Chae, Lisa and Elisha as  
she walks pass.  
Cortaz: "LISA! ELIE! Where on Earth have you been?!?!"  
Elisha: "CORTAZ!!!"  
Lisa: "Oh my goodness! HIIYAA!!!"  
Elisha and Ly ran to give a huge hug. Both were almost in tears. They  
thought that they would never see her again.  
Chae: "You know each other?"  
Cortaz: sniff "Yeah. Me and my other friends just met Professor  
Dumbledore and he told us everything. We're are from the muggle  
world."  
Elisha: "D-uh! We're all classmates! Kia and Ly too!"  
Lisa: "Yeah!" ( wink )  
Cortaz: "OH-MY-GOODNESS! Elie! Your arm!! What happened?!?!"  
When Cortaz hugged Elisha she felt her arm go wet.  
Elisha: "Oh yeah! I forgot my arm was hurt. How come it's not  
painful?"  
Chae: "I put a painkiller spell on you."  
Elisha: "Oh! Thanks!"  
Chae: ( grin ) "No prob."  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital wing...  
Ly: "Hey! Why are your badges different colours? After all, we are in  
the same school!"  
Keanna: "Oh! I didn't notice that! Cool! Hey! Not fair! Yours ( points  
at Hermione, Harry and Ron ) is nicer than mine!"  
Harry: "Haha...it's that we in different houses! Gryfindor which is  
our house, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."  
Keanna: "Ooohh... I hope I'm in Gryfindor! I just love the badge...and  
how do we get them?"  
Ly: "We have to be sorted..."  
Keanna: "How did you know?"  
Just then Elisha and Cortaz walked in, with Lisa and Chae close  
behind.  
Cortaz: "Hey everyone! Look who I brought! And can someone help Elie?  
She's bleeding real badly..."  
Elisha: "Not that bad anyway, Chae made it unpainful..."  
Ly Keanna: "ELIE! LISA!"  
  
Ly: "Ohhh...I'm so glad you're back..I missed you guys! Where were  
you?"  
Keanna: "Hey...we were worried sick!"  
Hermione: "Whao. It looks awful..."  
Chae: "No worries. Madam Promfey will take care of her!"  
Elisha: "Uhhhhhhh....."  
Then Elisha fell to the ground and fainted.  
Lisa: "AHH!!"  
Keanna: "Arhh! Elie! Are you okay?!"  
Hemione: "Oh my goodness! Chae! Why didn't you notice she was losing  
so much blood??"  
Chae: "But she didn't tell me!"  
Harry: "Stop bickering! Help her to the bed! Madam Promfey!"  
As Chae helped her, he saw the amount of blood that was collected on  
the marble floor and that made him feel quite guilty.  
Ly: "Elie! Oh man..."  
Cortaz: "Look at her...she's so pale!"  
Hermione: "She'll be fine. Just a loss of blood." ( glares at Chae )  
Madam Promfey: "Excuse me! I've got a patient to take care of!"  
Cortaz: "Huh? Oh hey Malfoy! Didn't know you came in."  
Ly: "Malfoy!"  
Keanna: "Hi Draco...." yucks  
Lisa: "Hi.."  
Harry: "What are you doing here anyway, Malfoy?"  
Draco: "Nothing. I'm leaving."  
Keanna: "Bye!" Yes! He's gone!  
Cortaz: ( giggle ) "I know why he came! He came to see Ly!" ( giggle  
)  
Draco walks out, but not before taking a last glance at Ly.  
Ly: "......oh my goodness......"  
Cortaz: "Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"  
Keanna: "Ha! Someone's in love!"  
Harry: "Eh? What are you girls talking about?"  
Cortaz: "Uhh...."  
Lisa: "Ummm..."  
Keanna: "Err...it's girl talk!"  
Elisha: "Uh......."  
Chae: "You're awake!"  
Elisha: "Can I have a glass of water please?"  
Lisa: ( pours Elisha a glass of water )  
Elisha: "Thanks!"  
Chae: "So erm...are you guys enrolling in Hogwarts?"  
  
Elisha: "You mean we're like gonna stay?"  
Cortaz: "I guess we might be sorted out with the first years..."  
  
Chae: "Ah, I hope you get into Gryfindor. You won't be happy with my  
bro. in Ravenclaw...he's quite cold."  
Keanna: "Oh...err...is he cute?" ( everyone ignores her and Hermione  
rolls her eyes )  
Ly: "So when will we be sorted? Professor Dumbledore says that he will  
make time for-"  
Professor Dumbledore: "Good afternoon!"  
Elisha: "EEEKK! My goodness you gave me a fright!"  
  
Keanna: "Yo! Professor! You rock man!"  
Lisa: "Hi Professor!"  
Cortaz: "Professor Dumbledore!"  
Ly: "Will we be sorted now?"  
Harry: "Professor! ......Psst...Hermione! Is there a school rule that  
says you are allowed to greet the teaches in this manner?"  
Hermione: "Well, I don't remember any. But I'm not sure if you can."  
Professor Dumbledore: "Ah, I've come to tell you that the day after  
tomorrow we shall have a small meeting to sort the young girls in the  
great hall."  
Elisha: "Wait! But, I still do not know why am I here for!"  
Lisa: "Yeah...me too!"  
Professor Dumbledore: "I will tell you later after you are sorted into  
your house. Now take the time to recover."  
Before anyone else could ask another question, Professor Dumbledore  
vanished.  
Keanna: "Wow! How did he do that?"  
Cortaz: "He's a wizard Kia." --  
Ly: "O-kay! I can't wait for the sorting to begin!"  
Harry: sigh "Anyway, welcome to Hogwarts girls."  
Then Hermione took out a pen and a book.  
Hemione: "Um, can I have your full names again? So I won't forget."  
Keanna : "Oh! I'm Keanna Leanne Fuller. Call me Kia!"  
Elisha: "I'm Elisha Valentine!"  
Cortaz: "Cortaz deon Amber!"  
Ly: "Urm...I think you can just call me Ly...cause..." ( Cortaz,  
Keanna, Elisha and Lisa giggles )  
Lisa: "I'm Lisa Lichlas!"  
Chae: "Alright! Well, hope you all get into Gryfindor!"  
  
#########Sorting Day########  
The girls stood in the great hall, admiring the floating candles and  
the ceiling that was enchanted to be exactly like the weather outside.  
Then, Ly noticed four huge hour glasses.  
Ly: "Professor Dumbledore, what are those hour glasses for?"  
Professor Dumbledore: "The house points. Red for Gryfindor, green for  
Slytherin, blue for Ravenclaw and yellow for Hufflepuff."  
  
Lisa: "Oh..."  
Cortaz: "Wow...this is so amazing...so.. so...magical..."  
Keanna: "Cool...hey! This ( points to Gryfindor ) has the most  
points!"  
  
Elisha: "So complicated! Hope we get to be together!"  
  
Ly: "Yeah! Good luck guys..."  
The five of them exchanged hand shakes with each other, at the same  
time feeling excited yet nervous... Finally, Professor McGonagall came  
in to the great hall holding a black and crumpled old hat.  
Professor McGonagall: "Sorry I'm late. Managed to get a relieve  
teacher for my class. Alright, shall we begin?"  
Professor Dumbledore: "Yes, of course."  
( As/ N: We skipped the sorting hat's song part. )  
Professor McGonagall placed the hat on a stool and took out a  
parchment.  
Professor McGonagall: "Cortaz deon Amber!"  
  
Cortaz looked at her friends and gave them a little nod before walking  
up to the stool bravely. The hat was placed on Cortaz. She could  
almost hear her heart thumping furiously against her chest.  
Hat: "Ah...yes...hm...good deal of bravery...Hufflepuff, Gryfindor...  
decisions decisions... yes! GRYFINDOR!"  
Cortaz: "YEAH! ( she high-fived Ly )"  
Professor McGonagall: "Elisha Valentine!"  
Cortaz: "Good luck Elie..."  
Elisha walked up to the stool nervously, she felt herself trembling  
slightly. She closed her eyes and waited for the results...  
Hat: "Hm...why...this shall be...GRYFINDOR!"  
Elisha: "Oh my goodness! That was fast!"  
The two girls looked on happily, only to be disappointed.  
Professor McGonagall: "Keanna Leanne Fuller!"  
  
Keanna slowly and cautiously walked towards the stool, as if it would  
eat her up. She watched as the hat was placed on her head.  
Hat: "Let me see...ah...yes...no...oh dear...this one will go  
to...HUFFLEPUFF!"  
Keanna slowly walked towards Cortaz and Elisha, and hugged them both.  
Although she wore a smile, there were tears in her eyes.  
Keanna: sob sob "Bye guys..." why must we be separated?  
Cortaz: "Aw..Kia...don't be upset...we still can see each other,  
right? Besides, Cedric is in Hufflepuff..." ( wink )  
Elisha: "It's okay, maybe Lisa or Ly will be with you!"  
  
Professor McGonagall: "Lisa Lichlas!"  
The hat had barely touched her head when it shouted-  
Hat: "Ah...easy one...HUFFLEPUFF!"  
Lisa came down from the stool and walked over to the tearing Keanna  
and gave Cortaz and Elisha a weary smile.  
Lisa: "At least we're together!"  
Cortaz: ( smile as wildly as she could )  
Elisha: mouth might break..."  
Keanna: Sniff "Yeah...at least Lisa's with me..."  
Now everyone focused their eyes on Ly.  
Ly: "Oh man...why am I last...( take deep breath ) well...here goes  
nothing!"  
Professor McGonagall: "Ly Bauldelairexpep!"  
Ly walked up to the hat wondering whether it would be Hufflepuff or  
Gryfindor.  
Hat: "Hm...this one is hard...a cunning mind yet quite intelligent...  
where to put you..."  
Ly sat on the stool for what seem like ages until...  
Hat: "SLYTHERIN!"  
The four girls gasped. Ly sat on the stool, until finally she removed  
the hat, with tears streaming down her face.  
Ly: "I'm sorry.......but we'll still be friends forever right?"  
More tears streamed down her face, her eyes shining.  
Cortaz: "Of course we'll still be friends! Don't be silly!"  
Keanna: "Ly...don't be sad! Come on...look on the bright side of  
life!"  
Elisha: "Aw...anyway you are with Draco..."  
Lisa: "Yeah! We are forever friends!"  
Harry: "Well, good luck Ly...but hope you don't follow Draco and his  
ways..."  
Keanna: "Going to Slytherin makes you turn bad?" Oh! Now I'm REALLY  
glad I wasn't sorted into Slytherin! Phew!  
Elisha: "By the way Harry what are you doing here?"  
Harry: "Eh, Hermione and I are supposed to take the Gryfindors to  
their dorms."  
Cortaz: "Great! Can we go now?"  
Lisa: "...How about us?"  
Harry: "I guess Cedric or somebody will come for the Hufflepuffles,  
and ( frown ) Malfoy."  
Ly: "Draco?!"  
  
Elisha: "Heh heh, Ly's crush's coming!"  
Lisa: "Haha!"  
  
Cortaz: "Psst!...Let's see what will happen!" ( say to everyone except  
Ly )  
Keanna: "Sure!"  
Professor Dumbledore: "Now that all of you have been sorted, here's an  
official warm welcome to Hogwarts!"  
Cortaz: "Thanks Professor!"  
Elisha: "Yay!"  
Ly: "Yeah...can't wait to begin lessons!"  
Keanna: "Yuck! You like lessons?!"  
Lisa: "Oh c'mon Kia, you know Ly!"  
Professor Dumbledore: "Alright, hope you'll find Hogwarts suitable.  
Professor McGonagall and I shall take our leave now."  
Then the two Professors walked out of the great hall with their long  
robes flying behind them.  
  
Hemione: "Okay people, the others are here."  
Draco: "......"  
Elisha: "Hi Malfoy! Hi Cedric! And hi Chae!"  
Keanna: "Hey hey!" Cedric! Oh...he's so good looking!  
Lisa: "Hi!"  
Ly: "......."  
Cortaz: "Hey everyone. When can we go Harry?"  
Zacri: "I'm not Chae. I'm his twin Zacri."  
Keanna: "Oh. Hi Zacri!"  
Zacri: -- "I'm here for the Ravenclaws."  
Lisa: "Oh..."  
Cortaz: "Urm...there aren't any Ravenclaws..." --  
Harry: "No Ravenclaws Zacri."  
  
Zacri: "Oh, nevermind." ( walks away )  
Keanna: "Bye..." What a dummy!  
Draco: ( frown ) "So who's in Slytherin?"  
Ly: "Me!"  
Draco: ( surprised ) "Okay, urm, follow me."  
Ly: "Bye guys!"  
Everybody: "Bye!" ( sniff )  
When Draco and Ly left the great hall...  
Cortaz: "Hahahahahaha! Did you see the expression on Ly's face?  
Hahaha................"  
  
Keanna: "Yea! So funny!" ( laughs )  
Lisa: "Heehee!......"  
Elisha: "Heehee...." ( giggle – non – stop )  
Harry: "Okay okay. Cortaz, Elie, you are Gryfindors, right?"  
Elisha: "Yep!"  
Cortaz: "Uh-huh."  
Hemione: "Right! Let's go!"  
Hufflepuff common room  
Cedric put a hand on Keanna's head and ruffled her hair.  
Cedric: "I guess I'll be your big brother from now on."  
Keanna: ( blush ) He touched me!  
Cedric: ( pats Lisa's head ) "Let's go! I booked the nicest room for  
you two."  
Lisa: "Thanks!"  
  
Gryffindor's common room...  
Elisha: "So what's the password again?"  
Harry: "You'd better not forget!"  
Hemione: "It's JELLYBEANS!"  
Elisha: "Urm...okay..."  
Cortaz: "Oh – my – goodness! This – is – so – grand!! Look at the  
fireplace! The ceiling! The floor! The –"  
Harry: "Eh, okay. The girls' dorm is on the RIGHT. Remember!"  
Cortaz: "Oh...so the left is the boys', right?"  
Elisha: "I'll remember!"  
Harry: "And...urm...oh yeah! Before I forget, breakfast starts at 7:30  
tomorrow and lessons at 8:30 sharp."  
Cortaz: "Wait! We don't have books or anything!"  
Hermione: "Oh, that's done. They're all in your room. C'mon, I'll show  
you to your room."  
  
In Cortaz and Elisha's room...  
Hermione: "Well, here we are. Hope you like it. If you need any help,  
just pop in to my room. It's room 5."  
Cortaz: "Thanks for everything! We really appreciate it. See you  
tomorrow morning!"  
After Hermione had left...  
Elisha: "Huh! I thought we'd get a room on our own."  
  
Cortaz: "Well, at least we still got each other for company...besides,  
you wouldn't want to stay here all by yourself, would you?"  
Elisha: "Yeah. I guess you're right. Oh! There are our stuff and  
belongings. C'mon, we've got lots to unpack and do."  
Cortaz: "Right. Wait a sec...who paid for all this books and stuff  
then? Hey! Look! Money! Must be from my parents...." sigh  
Elisha: "Me too! Look! All here as you said. B-but, how am I to pay  
you back?"  
Cortaz: "Oh...urm...We'll think about it later."  
Elisha: "Thanks! Thanks a million!"  
Cortaz: "Let's pack later, right now we've gotta explore this place!  
So cool..."  
  
#$#$#$#$#$ After a thorough exploration... #$#$#$#$#$  
Elisha: "Uh-oh...is it left or right to the girls' dorm?"  
Cortaz: "Oh – shit. I think it's the right – no left – no right – left  
– I donno...shit..."  
Elisha: "I sincerely, honestly think it's left. Really...I think."  
Cortaz: "Are you sure???? Absolutely positively sure????"  
Elisha: "Yah yah! Anyway you go first, I left something in the great  
hall."  
Cortaz: "Alright...."  
Cortaz nervously climbed up the marble staircase, praying hard that it  
would be the correct stairs leading to the girls' dorm. But despite  
her doubts, Cortaz faithfully trusted Elisha, and she plucked up the  
courage and entered the dorm's corridor. Counting the doors she passed  
in her mind as she walked, she finally reached the tenth ( her room  
number ). Cortaz's stomach flipped, slowly she turned the knob.  
  
( As/N: Cliff hanger! MUahAHahAhahHa!! ) 


	2. Chapter 2

&!&!&!&! In Hufflepuff common room &!&!&!&!  
Cedric: "Go up the right staircase, fourteenth room. It's one of the  
biggest. I had to fight to get it for you!"  
Keanna: "Thanks! How does it look like? Who's my neighbour?"  
Lisa: "Yeah."  
Suddenly Keanna felt a hand wrap around her shoulders. Looking up, she  
saw Cedric's face grinning at her.  
Keanna: ( blush x999999 ) Oh my goodness!!  
Cedric: "So Kia, if you need help, you can always come to your big  
brother!" ( grin )  
Keanna: "Sure!" He's only treating me as a sister??  
Lisa: "Haha! You're all red in the face Kia!"  
Cedric: "Really? Kia, you okay? Do you have a fever?"  
Lisa: "Yeah. You okay?"  
Keanna: "Urm no, I'm okay  
...it'..it's...err...just..nevermind...just.. erm..nervous. Yah, you  
know...dorms and all..."  
Lisa: "Oh...well...I admit, I'm kinda nervous too!"  
Cedric patted Keanna's hair.  
Cedric: "Right then, prefect duty! Gotta go! Enjoy yourselves! Bye  
girls!"  
Keanna Lisa: "See ya! Thanks again!"  
Then Cedric headed towards the boys' dorm.  
  
––––––––––– At the Slytherins' –––––––––––  
Draco: "When you need help, just go to the next room and knock.  
Slytherins aren't as stupid as Potter and Mudblood makes us like."  
Ly: "Err...right..."  
Draco: "Okay, see you in class."  
Ly: What a help! Useless piece of junk!  
Ly gloomily climbed the stairs to her room. At that moment then Ly  
knew she was going to have a hard time.  
  
..................... A few minutes before at the Gryffindors'  
..................... As the door swung open, Cortaz gasped at the  
sight of the room.  
Cortaz: This does not look like my room!!  
Feeling a strong twinge of curiosity, Cortaz stepped in, breathing  
excitedly. As she turned to the right, her eyes met a pair of deep,  
dreamy green ones... Harry ( yikes! ) and Cortaz stared at each other  
for what seemed like forever. Cortaz noticed ( unwillingly ) that  
Harry had just finished changing and was half – buttoning on his shirt  
( luckily no one else was in the room). Her eyes grew wide as she  
realised how cute he looked... Finally Harry broke the painful  
silence.  
Harry: "C – C – Cortaz?"  
Cortaz: "AAAAIIIIEEEE!!!!"  
Cortaz ran out and slammed the door behind her. Her heart thumped  
furiously as she wiped away the tears of embarrassment gathering in  
her eyes.  
Harry: "Cortaz!!"  
Students from other rooms came out to see what the commotion was.  
Cortaz heard Harry's footsteps behind her growing quicker and closer.  
Her face grew hot as she jumped down the stairs skipping steps,  
stumbling at the last bit. Harry kept on yelling for Cortaz to stop,  
but she ignored it and ran up the other staircase leading to the  
girls' dorm...  
Cortaz: Stupid Elie! It's all her fault! Now I can never show my face  
again!!  
As Cortaz opened her room door, she was shocked to see Elisha sitting  
there, perfectly happy.  
Elisha: "Hiya Cortaz."  
Cortaz: "ARGH!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!! YOUR FAULT!! YOUR FAULT!! YOUR  
FAULT!!!!!"  
Elisha: "What?"  
Cortaz: "The LEFT is the BOYS' dorm!! The RIGHT is the GIRLS' dorm!!"  
Elisha: "Huh? I TOLD you to go to the – Ah..oh...Ohh! I thought left  
was right!"  
Cortaz: "YOU WHAT?! ELISHA VALENTINE DID YOU KNOW THAT YOU MADE ME GO  
INTO THE BOYS' DORM?!?!"  
Elisha: "Yeah, I know now. Sorry!"  
Cortaz: "And did you know I went into one of the BOYS' room?!" Elisha:  
"So – "  
Cortaz: "And of all of the rooms I went into HARRY'S ROOM????"  
Elisha: "My goodness Cortaz your mouth will break."  
Cortaz: "Don't you understand?!"  
Elisha: "No."  
Cortaz: "I saw Harry – "  
Elisha: "Calm down Cortaz." ( grin )  
Cortaz sighed and flopped onto the bed beside Elisha.  
Elisha: "So where's Harry?"  
Cortaz opened her mouth to scream again at Elisha, but Elisha  
interrupted her.  
Elisha: "Well nevermind. You have herbology now. Don't wanna be late  
for your first class, do you? C'mon."  
Cortaz: "I – I can't."  
Elisha: "What do you mean you can't?"  
Cortaz: "I...can't."  
Elisha: "Tsk, c'mon!" ( drags Cortaz out )  
  
########### At Herbology ###########  
Professor Sprout: "Alright everyone. Settle down. Since we have two  
new girls from Slytherin and Gyffindor, I'll rearrange your partners."  
Everyone: ( groan )  
Professor Sprout: "Draco and Hermione, Cortaz and Harry, Ly and Ron,  
Crabbe and..."  
Cortaz: Oh man...  
Harry: Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no......  
Hemione: "Great. The great Malfoy inverted commas is my partner."  
Draco: "And the so – called Miss Mudblood." ( glares at each other )  
Ly: "If looks could kill..." ( giggle )  
Ron: "Don't worry. Professor Sprout will give us an easy assignment."  
Ly: "I didn't SAY I couldn't take it you know..."  
Ron: "Great, Hermione alike..."  
Ly: "What??"  
Ron: "Nothing!"  
Draco: "HEY!"  
Hermione: "What?"  
Draco: "Look what you did!"  
Hermione: "You idiot! It was you who poured it!"  
Draco: "...no!"  
Hermione: "YES! It was you who poured that stupid thing in!"  
Draco: "That's something only mudbloods would do!"  
Hermione: "No! Remember you said the potion was here?"  
Draco: "Oh...but, you didn't have to do that!"  
Cortaz: "By the way Professor Sprout, where's Elie?"  
  
Professor Sprout: "If you did not know, Miss Valentine applied for  
half a first year to cope."  
Ron: "No! Don't do that!"  
Ly: "You're wrong!"  
Cortaz: "Huh?"  
Hermione: "Idiot!"  
Draco: "Now THAT wasn't my fault! Humph!"  
Professor Sprout: "In other words, she will be half year later than  
you."  
Crabbe: "Are you sure?"  
Cortaz: "Oh..."  
Professor Sprout: "Now can I please have silence everyone! Get back to  
the sicrius."  
Suddenly Cortaz accidentally puts the wrong mixture into the soil.  
Harry: "Wait that's...wrong..."  
Cortaz: "What?" ( turns to look at Harry )  
The two stared at each other in another uncomfortable silence,  
remembering the incident just now.  
( As/N: Muahaha! We are so mean to Cortaz! )  
Cortaz: ( blush )  
Harry: ( blush )  
Immediately they turned away from each other's embarrassed stare.  
Cortaz: I just can't face him!  
  
After Herbology in the hallway  
Ron: "You did great in Herbology! I didn't know muggle people knew so  
much!"  
Ly: "Uh – huh...( rolls eyes ) I'm pure blood you know...oof!"  
Fred: "Whoops! Sorry! Oooh! Lkle Ronikeins has a girlfriend!"  
Ron: "Shaddup. Ly, this is Fred, my brother."  
Ly: "Hi."  
Fred: "Hi. ( wink ) Ah well, I got a potion lesson scheduled now, so,  
see ya around little bro!"  
Ron: "Sheesh!"  
Ly: "What?"  
Ron: "Nothing."  
  
Along another hallway...  
Lisa: ( sigh )  
Zacri: "Eh? What's wrong?"  
Lisa: "Aeeek! You scared me Chae."  
Zacri: ( sweatdrop ) "I'm Zacri."  
Lisa: "Oh, hiya!"  
Keanna: "Hi...eer...you Zacri or Chae??"  
Zacri: Why does the world think I'm Chae? "Zacri."  
Lisa: "Heehee!"  
Keanna: "Oh...at least I said Zacri first!"  
Zacri: "..."  
Lisa: "Say something!"  
Zacri: "What is there to say?"  
Keanna: "Something."  
Zacri: "Whatever...so Lisa, how's your work?"  
Keanna: Humph! Why does he ignore me?  
Lisa: "Well...it's okay!" He does not seem as bad as Chae said he is.  
Zacri: "Eh, I tell you, you don't need to be shy, you can always ask  
the Professors...most of them are quite nice."  
Keanna: ( walks away )  
Lisa: "Haha!"  
Zacri: "Okay, you can go after your friend. I gotta go anyway. Bye!" (  
smile an itsy bitsy teeny weeny smile )  
Lisa: "Bye!" ( winks )  
  
Meanwhile Cortaz was walking towards the Gyffindor common room with  
Harry.  
Cortaz: Oh man, why the heck am I acting as if nothing's happened?  
Going hot again, Cortaz suddenly ran to the common room.  
Harry: "Hey Cortaz! Wait up! What's the rush?"  
Cortaz: Oh...why now?  
Cortaz slowed down and waited for Harry to catch up.  
Cortaz: This is my chance...to say... sorry...  
–––––––––––––SILENCE––––––––––––  
  
Cortaz: "Uh..."  
Harry: "Erm.."  
Cortaz Harry: ( spins around to face each other ) SORRY!"  
Cortaz: "Huh?"  
Harry: "Sorry for frightening you, if I did...I guess I shouldn't have  
shouted..."  
Cortaz: "No! It's my fault! Actually it's Elie's... I forgot which  
staircase, I'm sorry..."  
Harry: "It's okay..." ( blush )  
Cortaz: ( blush )  
  
&&&&&&&&&& Somewhere &&&&&&&&&&  
Ly: "Man! What's the next subject! I can't believe I forgot!"  
WHAM! Ly accidentally bumped into somebody while searching for her  
timetable and her books flew all over the place...  
George: "Whoa! Ow!"  
Ly: "Fred? I'm sorry!" How did I bump into him again? I thought he had  
potions...  
George: "I'm George! Fred is my twin brother!"  
Ly: "Cool! Another pair of twins! Nice ta meet ya! I'm Ly!"  
After George helped Ly to pick up all her books, someone strutted  
over.  
Draco: "Sorry to spoil your moment, but Ly has divination now..."  
Ly: "I don't need your help!"  
Draco: "Look who talking!"  
Ly: "Shut up!"  
Draco: "Tough girl huh?"  
Ly: "Bye George, gotta go."  
George: "Yeah...good luck..."  
  
....................................Hogwarts  
grounds.................................  
Chae: "The Quidditch auditions are next Friday. Wanna come?"  
Elisha: "Nah. I'll pass."  
Chae: "Why?"  
  
Elisha: "I......have a little problem with flying."  
  
Chae: "It's okay! You just need a lil' practice."  
Elisha: "No thanks. Ask Cortaz! She's better at sports."  
Chae: "Well...okay! See ya around then!"  
Elisha: "See ya..."  
As Elisha watched Chae disappear behind a corner, she realised she was  
in an unfamiliar and empty – looking part of Hogwarts.  
Elisha: "This is creepy! Wait up Ch –––––––––!!!"  
Before the image of Hogwarts faded from Elisha's mind, she could dimly  
remember a pair of steel blue eyes piercing through her own shocked  
stare as she was muffled and dragged into a cold darkness...  
It was lunch break and a group of students were gathered at the pond.  
Suddenly, a pang shot through everyone, like a bolt of lightning  
sizzling in their hearts. It wasn't particularly painful, but it was  
so sudden that they were dazed for a second.  
  
Everyone: ( gasps )  
Keanna: "What was that? Ow..."  
Cortaz: "Dunno..."  
Ly: "Whoa...my head..."  
Lisa: "Hey..."  
Hermione: "Everybody! Look!"  
A small, blue bejewelled earring in the shape of a dog lay on the  
ground. Glinting in the sunlight, the four girls immediately  
recognised it as Elisha's.  
Cortaz: "That's Elie's!! Wait! Speaking of Elie...we couldn't find her  
anywhere!"  
Harry: "Well, the girl has brains to leave behind a clue."  
Ly: "Are you trying to say Elie's dumb?!"  
Lisa: "Elie..." Where are you Elie???  
Harry: "Voldemort! My scar..."  
Just the name alone sent shivers down everyone's spine.  
Cortaz: "Voldemort?? Who's that? What? Why is everyone staring at me?"  
Ron: "We do not say his name!"  
Keanna: "Huh?? Volde-what??"  
  
Ly: "That name sounds awfully familiar..."  
Hermione: "Hang on a sec! How you so sure that You – know – who is  
involved in this?"  
Ron: "We have to find Elie!" ( looks all brave and wise )  
Draco: "Alright...only if Miss Mudblood – the – mighty won't go around  
putting on airs."  
Hermione: "Look who's talking!"  
Chae: "We have to cover up Elisha's absence. Whatever we do, we had  
better do after the Quidditch match."  
Lisa: "Okay!"  
Keanna: "I agree!"  
Ly: "Uh – huh."  
Cortaz: "Hold on! How do you guys know that this Voldemort person has  
something to do with Elie? And can you quit staring at me like that!"  
Lisa: "Good point Cortaz!"  
Ron: "We do not speak of his name! Anyway, we are quite sure You –  
know – who has something to do with Elie's disappearance as Harry's  
scar hurt just now..."  
Hermione: "He – who – must – not – be – named is the most powerful  
dark wizard in the world!"  
Chae: "Yeah yeah." Big deal...  
Ly: "Hmm...I know I read about Vol – whatever somewhere..."  
Keanna: "Really? C'mon, tell us more! We need information! To save  
Elie! Recall time, Ly!!"  
Ly: "Shssh! I'm trying to think!"  
Cortaz: "Me too! I read the book thingy...but it's still hard to  
believe this is actually happening!"  
Ly: "Some things that don't seem real are, and some things that seem  
real aren't...heard of this before?"  
Keanna: "Yes...I think...( rolls eyes ) anyway...Ly and Cortaz...try  
and give us information!" ( bambi eyes )  
Harry: "Hermione has already told you!"  
Ly: "Why don't you go and find out in the library? It's the best place  
for stuff like this."  
Keanna: "The library?? Yuck! No way!"  
Everyone: ( sigh )  
  
  
Cortaz sat silently in the Gryffindor common room, fingering the tiny  
sparkling earring. She loved the excitement of mystery and adventure,  
but the suspicion of Elisha's disappearance made her feel uneasy,  
especially when it concerned her friend's well – being. She sighed  
heavily, worrying if Elisha was alright. She just couldn't bare the  
thought of what might happen to Elisha, and will anyone else be the  
predator's next victim...  
Harry: "Hey."  
Cortaz looked up, and saw Harry's dreamy eyes looking down at her, his  
ever – so – cute face grinning slightly. But the grin left as soon as  
he recognised the look of profuse worry on her face.  
Harry: "You still worried?" ( sits down besides Cortaz )  
Cortaz: ( refuses to forget what happened in the boys' dormitory turns  
away ) "Not really."  
Harry: "Umm...she'll be okay, Voldemort will not dare lay a finger on  
Elie, I promise."  
Cortaz: "How you so sure?? ( spins around ) I mean, I know you fought  
him and all but – but – "  
Harry: "I won't let him hurt her." ( puts hand on her hand )  
Cortaz: ( pulls away blush ) "How do you know?"  
Harry: "Voldemort wouldn't dare inflict a single scratch on her."  
–––––––––––––SILENCE––––––––––––  
Harry: ( looks Cortaz in the eye ) "I have to go now. Tell me if you  
need help, okay?" ( Grin walks away )  
Cortaz: "......"  
  
Library  
Cedric: "Hey Keanna, sup?"  
Keanna: "Hey...nothing much...I'm just worried...everyone thinks Elie  
is captured by this Volde – something...I'm not sure though...just  
scared, Cedric..."  
Cedric: "So...what you guys gonna do 'bout it?"  
Keanna: "I dunno...you know what? You don't sound worried at all!"  
Cedric: "I am! Are you worried?"  
Keanna: "Of cause I'm worried! What do you think? Besides...I said so  
just now..."  
Suddenly, Cedric reached over and pulled Keanna into a tight  
embrace...  
Cedric: "Don't go worrying your head off, okay little sister? Big  
brother will help as much as he can."  
Keanna: ( blush ) "Okie...thanks...I feel much better..."  
Keanna felt her heart pulsing madly as she was pressed against  
Cedric's warm body. ( As/N: OOOoooohh! Haha! ) But Keanna and Cedric  
did not notice that a pair of jealous eyes were watching their sweet  
hug.  
Ron: Why do I feel like hitting Cedric? I mean, it's not like Kia's my  
girl...after all, she is the hottest babe in Hogwarts; why would she  
bother with me?( sigh )  
When Cedric finally let go and one of Keanna's most treasured moments  
in life ended, he didn't fail to show her his smile again.  
Cedric: "Take of yourself Kia."  
Keanna: "Alright – ty!" OMG!!!  
Great Hall...  
Lisa walked up to Keanna who was starring wistfully after the shadow  
of Cedric. Her owl Koo was perched faithfully on her shoulder as she  
watched Keanna's lovelorn looks.  
Lisa: "HI!"  
No reply.  
Lisa: "Umm...hello? Earth to Kia?"  
Lisa waved her hand in front of Keanna, but Keanna sat there, still  
dazed in her own thoughts of Cedric.  
Lisa: -- "KEANNA!!"  
Keanna: "Huh?? ( looks around shocked ) Oh, it you...hi..."  
Lisa: "What's wrong?"  
Keanna: "Nothing."  
Lisa: "Oh, come on, tell me! Besides, you can't run away from your  
girlfriend, right? ( grin ) You like like him, huh?"  
Keanna: "But I don't know if he feels the same way towards me. What I  
know is he treats me as his little sister." ( sigh )  
Without warning, Koo spread its' wings and swiftly flew around Lisa's  
head, hooting loudly as if to give a warning, and flew out of the  
window.  
Lisa: "KOO!?"  
Keanna: "KOO! Wait! Stop!"  
Lisa: "No...something's not right, Koo wouldn't behave in this manner!  
KOO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"  
Lisa was feeling weird about her loyal pet, when suddenly heard the  
flapping of wings and a familiar hoot.  
Lisa: "KOO?!"  
Koo soared silently above, then Lisa noticed something shiny  
glittering in the owl's sharp beak.  
Lisa: "Koo! Come down here at once! Give me the thing in your beak!"  
Koo obeyed and glided down onto Lisa's shoulder. She then placed the  
little piece of jewel onto Lisa's open palm.  
Keanna: "Hey! That's Elie's earring!"  
Ly came running up, accidentally colliding into the pair huddling over  
the earring.  
Ly: "Sup?"  
Keanna: "Look!"  
Ly's eyes widened at the earring, which she instantly recognised as  
Elie's, for a long moment, then snatched it up and turned it around.  
Ly: "This is the other earring right? But how..."  
Ly trilled off as she spotted something scratched on the back of the  
dog earring.  
Ly: "There's something etched on the back!"  
Lisa: "What? Lemme see!"  
The three crowded around and squinted their eyes and tried to see what  
was scratched on the earring. There on the back of the earring were  
two tiny words that took up most of the space: 'BED' and 'SIDE' and a  
little scratched figure that they made out as a lion.  
  
Keanna: "Bedside? ( thinks ) Bedside! Bedside!! But whose??"  
Lisa: "Beside?"  
Ly thoughtfully fingered the earring, then her eyes lit up.  
Ly: "Her bedroom!"  
Keanna Lisa: "???"  
Ly hovered her broom, pulled Keanna and Lisa on it, and zoomed  
forwards through the hall where Cortaz was sitting alone, silently  
thinking of Harry.  
Keanna: "Hey!! We found another clue to Elie's disappearance!!  
Woohoo!"  
Lisa: "Hi Cortaz!"  
Cortaz: "Hey you're not allowed to ride in the hall!!"  
Ly: "Sorry. ( hops off broomstick ) We got a message from Elie, I  
think."  
Cortaz: "Really?? Where??"  
  
Ly: "I'll explain on the way! Right now you gotta let us into the  
Gryffindor room now!"  
Cortaz: "No! You're not allowed!"  
Lisa: "Oh...almost forgot!"  
Keanna: "C'mon Cortaz..."  
  
Ly: "Okay okay then Cortaz, go to Elie's bedside and look for a lion  
symbol or something."  
Cortaz: "Why?"  
Ly: "Just go! And hurry! It's an emergency!"  
Cortaz: "Well...okay! Wait for me!"  
Cortaz immediately rushed into the Gryffindor tower, and into Elisha's  
and her room. Then she pulled away Elisha's bed sheets. She searched  
among the folds for anything, but in vain. Then she turned and began  
ransacking Elisha's bedside drawers. Feeling a bit guilty about  
searching through her clothes and personal stuff, Cortaz pushed back  
the drawers stuffed full with clothes and opened the last drawer. What  
greeted her made her squeal with delight. There was a fine leather –  
covered book. On the leather cover was a brilliantly hand – stitched  
lion.  
Cortaz: "Yes! I found it!"  
She raced out the door, down the stairs, out the Gryffindor common  
room and into the hall, gripping the book tightly.  
Cortaz: "Here! puff Found it!" puff  
Ly: "Doesn't seem to be what she prescribed...but this should be it!"  
Keanna: "Yea..."  
Lisa: "Hey! That's her journal!"  
  
Keanna: "OMG!! She's expecting us to read her journal?! But look! (  
points ) It says PRIVATE. Understand? P – R – I – V – A – T – E !"  
Ly: "Quick! Hand it to me!"  
Flipping through the pages, Ly thought all the entries looked dull –  
until she saw the last one;  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I think somebody's stalking me. Really! I'm not mad. I  
personally think it's Draco. I know he likes Ly and all, but not me,  
so he's quite a possible suspect. I mean, I think it's him coz' I saw  
the stalker's grayey eyes. Like steel, like that. I dunno why, but I  
have a huge hunch that if I get kidnapped, there'll be a clue in  
Draco's room.  
  
Or the forbidden forest. I have no idea why, but it's just a hunch. In  
case. What the heck is so scary about Voldemort? Sigh, If he's my  
stalker, I would surely find my way out! Don't worry, Cortaz, Kia, Ly,  
Lisa! I'll be fine, I can take care of myself. Well, I'm supposed to  
meet Chae about Quidditch, Bye!  
  
Ly: "...I don't believe it..."  
Keanna: "So do I..."  
Lisa: "Oh man..."  
Cortaz: "So...we are really sure Elie's kidnapped now, huh?"  
Ly: "Wait here! I'll be right back!"  
  
  
Ly: "YOU have a lot of explaining to do."  
Draco: "What??"  
Ly: "Why did you do it?"  
Draco: "Do what?"  
Before Ly could fire back, she noticed something on Draco's table. But  
Draco followed her eyes and saw what she was looking at.  
Draco: ( points wand at Ly ) "Exortianegico!!"  
Suddenly, Ly's legs gave way and she fell to the floor unconscious.  
Draco: "Sorry Ly..."  
  
Lisa hurriedly paced up and down with her friends. It was nearly time  
to return to their dorms, yet Ly had not returned!  
Lisa: "Ly! Where the heck are you??"  
Cortaz: "Maybe she didn't get what she wanted and left."  
Keanna: "Maybe she's in her dorm already."  
Lisa: "That can't be. She said she would be back!"  
Cortaz: "Well, that means we'll have to have a good explanation from  
her tomorrow."  
Keanna: "I hope so..."  
  
.............................................  
Somewhere far, far away, a girl slowly opened her eyes and glanced  
around her.  
Elisha: "??? Where am I? Cortaz? Lisa? Ly? Kia?"  
Out of the gloomy darkness a hooded figure stepped out.  
  
Elisha: "???Who are you??" ( knocks over plate and cup on the floor )  
Voldemort: "I am the great – "  
Elisha: "Yeah whatever, can we get outta here?"  
Voldemort: ( clears throat ) "You must be too close to the situation  
to realise that I am – "  
Elisha: "My saviour? Great. So can we just get out of – AIIIEEE!!!"  
She was blinded by a red light for a moment, and an excruciating pain  
vibrated throughout her body, like an internal earthquake. She fell  
back to the ground, exhausted from the quick but shocking pain as she  
looked up at Voldemort in a new found fear.  
Elisha: ( gasp )  
Voldemort: ( holds her up by her hair, ouch! ) "I am sick of your  
restless mouth. Fear me, for I am the great Voldemort!"  
Elisha: "V – Voldemort! Argh! M – my hair Ow!"  
.....................................................  
  
A red bear flashed across Cortaz's eyes suddenly. A great pain rumbled  
across her and she crouched down trying to ease the pain.  
Cortaz: "Ouch! – Wha – ? It's over!"  
She opened palm, and starred down at one of the blue dog earrings,  
sighed, and slipped it into her pocket. Little did she know that she  
had missed seeing the earring glow softly by a second.  
...................................................  
  
That night Keanna slipped into her pyjamas which was just an oversized  
shirt. She just happened to glance at Elie's earring to find that it  
was glowing weirdly.  
Keanna: "Eh?"  
Suddenly, a small red beam shot out from the earring, like a laser,  
but Keanna was too quick for it. The beam hit the wall, which rumbled  
a little then cracked.  
Keanna: "OMG!! This I gotta tell the others! But...it's too late..." (  
yawns )  
No matter how hard Keanna tried, she could not sleep a wink as she was  
over excited about the glowing earring. Instead, she starred at the  
earring...  
Keanna: "Urrh! Kia! You can't go and tell the others now!! You'll get  
caught roaming the school past bedtime! Sleep Kia!"  
Lisa: ( yawns ) "Kia? Is that you? Who are you talking to?"  
Keanna: "Oh, sorry. I couldn't sleep. Can I talk to you?"  
Lisa: "Alright. But be quiet!"  
Keanna: "Guess what? I saw Elie's earring glow!"  
Lisa: "What? Really?"  
Then a faint glow suddenly broke through the darkness.  
Keanna: "See! See!"  
Lisa: "Oh my goodness..."  
Keanna: "What do you suppose it means?"  
Lisa: "What if...what if Elie's in trouble? After all, she did  
'communicated' with us through it..."  
Keanna: "You really think so? I still feel uneasy about it..."  
Lisa: "Don't worry. We'll figure this out sooner or later. Right now  
we just gotta hope Elie's alright..."  
  
Next Day   
Ly slowly opened her eyes and saw herself lying on a big comfy bed.  
She felt a cold breeze embrace her, then to realise her think warm  
robe was draped over a chair along with her woollen vest, leaving her  
with her long shirt and short skirt. She shivered and pulled the  
blanket over her as she scanned her unfamiliar surrounding.  
Ly: "Where...is this?..."  
Then a light spread into the dark room when the door slowly creaked  
open. At first Ly saw only the dust swirling in the light, but soon  
she recognised the face behind the door.  
Ly: "?!?!"  
  
( As/N: Thanks for reviewing us! It's a little short break from  
here. We'll write more as soon as possible. Pls continue to review us!  
Thanks again! ) End of Volume 1, each volume has 2 chaps. 


End file.
